Flying, Falling, and Landing
by Ms. Harley Toddington Lovett
Summary: "What Eleanor was feeling right now felt like flying. She was walking on clouds and she loved every second of it." Nellie and Sweeney are expecting a baby. Sometimes life can throw things at you; in this case, it has, both good and bad. A three-part-series. Happy reading!
1. Flying

**Flying**

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Sweeney Todd or the associated characters._

 _This may be part of a three- short story series._ _ **Flying, Falling,**_ _and_ _ **Landing**_ _. If you'd like more, please review so I know someone will read it!_

What Eleanor was feeling right now felt like flying. She was walking on clouds and she loved every second of it. It hadn't been long at all. Less than three months, even, but she knew. She was pregnant, something that absolutely delighted her.

She was always talking, genuinely happy with her customers. The day was new, but sadly, as usual, the sky was _not_ blue. Not that it mattered, of course. Nellie practically danced around the shop as she served customers. All the while, Sweeney had watched her. They had been together a lot. _A lot_ was not a term used lightly. _Together_ wasn't a term used lightly, either.

He wasn't in a particularly sour mood compared to how he was before; he felt better and he dare say he… Rather liked her happiness. Sweeney tried to convince himself that it was just the fact that he'd killed the judge almost a year ago and avenged his Lucy making him feel such emotions. Lucy… His wife. Mother of his daughter, Johanna.

The thought of Eleanor having his child didn't seem to affect him by much. After all, they were 'married' now; not that it changed their relationship other than the fact they had done what they did to make the child in the first place often. It wasn't a big deal, Sweeney told himself.

He imagined a little girl, auburn hair like her mother and dark eyes like him, running around the shop downstairs, Nellie putting her hands on her hips as she tried to tame the child. He shook the vision from his head and went to take out a razor, deciding to sharpen and polish it to get the thoughts out of his head.

Just as he set to work, he heard footsteps on the stairs and set his razor back in it's box, turning towards the door. As per usual, Eleanor didn't knock. She just came in, stood in the doorway and grinned as she brought him some lunch. An apple, a slice of pie, and something in a bowl, which looked like soup.

"Here you are, dear."

He said nothing, only shrugging and staring out the window absently. She bit the inside of her cheek, set the tray down, and made her way towards the door, deciding on not striking up a conversation that would ruin his mood. They hadn't talked much after she told him, but words didn't matter. It was his actions. She knew Sweeney would watch her. She loved how he would wrap an arm around her when he thought she was asleep. He really did change; since he'd killed the judge.

Nellie smiled to herself and turned to leave, but noticed a grip on her arm, holding her back. Swiveling around to face him, shock on her face, she realized they were almost nose to nose.

"Mr. T?" She asked carefully.

"Uh… Excuse me." He put his arm back down to his side, his eyes flicking to the window once again.

Nellie's eyes focused on him for a second, but she considered the fact she probably had customers downstairs and buried her increasing curiosity in order to serve them instead of waiting around for the answer that would never come; an answer as to why he had grabbed her, hard enough to bruise, even.

"The baby…" She cleared her throat and tilted her head at him.

"It is alright, isn't it?" There was an undertone of worry that most would have never picked up, but Nellie knew him too well and sensed it.

"Oh, it's alright… Just wondering… How do you feel about this? We haven't talked too much about it. Haven't talked much at all in general."

"I've vaguely thought about it." He grumbled.

So he had thought about it? She felt butterflies in her stomach.

"And?"

"A girl, I think." He whispered.

She sucked in a large amount of breath and tried to hide her smile.

"That would be perfect. A little girl." She gushed, the hidden smile finding its way out.

He sighed and stared at her, or rather past her- over her shoulder.

"She'd look like you… With red hair." He mused.

Nellie found herself tearing up, but tried to subtly wipe her tears away.

"You don't need to hide it, Eleanor."

His gaze flicked upon her face, taking it in. He wanted to do so much, to comfort her, but he wasn't ready. Not yet.

"I suppose I have customers to tend to…"

"Yes."

Nellie took a breath to calm herself and walked out the door to serve her customers.

 **OOOOO**

It was the ninth month of pregnancy. Nellie couldn't be happier and Sweeney hadn't been in one of his 'moods' for a while. They were both anxious now, waiting ever so patiently. Eleanor laid on her bed while Sweeney sat next to her.

"And you're okay, Nell?"

"Yes, I'm fine, love. It's fine."

She put her hand over her large stomach and smiled when he covered hers with his.

"I love you, Mr. T. Our baby…"

"Our little girl." He finished, his lips twitching up momentarily.

There was a kick on their hands and she beamed up at him as he stared down at her tummy.

"The baby knows your voice. Do you want to talk to her?"

Sweeney cleared his throat and nodded slowly, still nervous. He sunk down next to her and opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"It's okay, love. Don't be afraid of your daughter."

"You'll look just like your mum, won't you? A pretty little girl."

She laughed and smiled down at him. The baby moved again and she brought his hand back up so he would feel it.

"But you'll have his eyes, won't you, little one?"

He exhaled slowly when he felt a movement. It was so odd, doing this again; not that he could remember with Lucy. Never did Sweeney Todd think he'd be talking to Nellie and his baby. Never did he think he'd be here with her after killing the judge.

"Ele- Nellie… Do you think-"

"You'll be a great father, Mr. T."

He hummed and closed his eyes.

"Thank you… Mrs. Todd."

 _Author's Note:_

 _Thanks so much for reading! Love to all of you who've followed me or messaged me and made my day!_

 _SO… It is up to all of you; would you like the mild sad ending or the extremely sad ending? Either way, it may make you cry. Maybe. I need this so I can start on the next chapter of the story._

-HTL


	2. Falling

**Falling**

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Sweeney Todd or the associated characters._

 _Second part of a three- short story series._ _ **Flying, Falling,**_ _and_ _ **Landing**_ _._

 _He exhaled slowly when he felt a movement. It was so odd, doing this again; not that he could remember with Lucy. Never did Sweeney Todd think he'd be talking to Nellie and his baby. Never did he think he'd be here with her after killing the judge._

" _Ele- Nellie… Do you think-"_

" _You'll be a great father, Mr. T."_

 _He hummed and closed his eyes._

" _Thank you… Mrs. Todd."_

It was time now. The baby was coming. The doctor was there, and he was telling Nellie to get ready.

"Oh, Sweeney, where are you?"

Tears filled her eyes as Nellie prepared herself to welcome her child into the world.

"Mrs. Todd- Now!"

It was happening. And her husband was nowhere in sight.

It was over now, finally. She'd get to see her little angel.

"It's a boy." The doctor said gleefully.

"It's a- oh- my little baby boy… Can I- can I hold him?"

The doctor hesitated.

"What's wrong? What's wrong with my baby?"

* * *

Sweeney was in a state of panic as he rushed out of the carriage. Oh god, how could he be so foolish as to leave Nellie in that state? It was starting to get dark, but as he ran through the streets, he bumped and shoved past many people.

All that was on his mind was his wife and their child.

The air was cool on his face and it burned in his throat and lungs from his state of running frantically. Finally he was there… Back home to them.

He opened the door to the pie shop, the bell ringing as he entered and made his way toward Nellie's bedroom.

"What's wrong? What's wrong with my baby?" He heard her say.

He swear his heart skipped a beat.

The door slid open smoothly on it's hinges as he walked in. The doctor looked up at Mrs. Todd sadly.

"There's nothing we could have done. Trouble through delivery, perhaps. I'm sorry."

Sweeney exhaled sharply, feeling a familiar pang of guilt and sorrow in his chest as he took in the sight before him; Poor Eleanor, grief stricken, their child in the doctor's arms, the look on their faces. He couldn't imagine how he looked right now.

" _Let me hold my son!_ " Nellie shouted.

The doctor couldn't do anything but obey her directions.

"You are dismissed." Sweeney said, gesturing toward the door, trying to mask his feelings.

The doctor took one look back and left without another word.

"Sweeney… Our- our little boy-"

"Shh. It's okay, Nell. It- it's alright."

He laid down next to her and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

She stared up at him with watery eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered, closing her eyes.

He stroked her head, trying to get her to calm down.

It worked.

* * *

Life went on. The couple continued working and upkeep of their shops, completing tasks and serving customers.

Sweeney was taking the loss hard. Harder than expected, though he did not show it. He lost his child and now his wife was trying distract herself with everything to get through the day. In a way, he lost her too.

Nellie was trying but failing to cope with the events. She wore her heart on her sleeve. She lost her baby, and, without knowing it, lost her life as well. Always busy. Trying to forget so hard that time passed at a fast rate, but she did not pay mind.

They were broken. They ate together, but in silence. They slept together, but facing away from the other. It was a game… Where no one was speaking or participating in normal life.

Sleeping; they only shared the bed. Neither of them wanted this to happen again. Of course they wanted a child together, but the sheer thought of losing it again pricked at their minds, holding them back. Maybe _some day_. But not now. Not even after a year now had they talked about it.

* * *

Nellie, now Mrs. Todd, cleaned up her shop for closing time. She awaited Mr. Todd to come walking down the steps. Maybe today was a good day to discuss the subject again. She wasn't getting any younger, after all.

As she finished wiping up the last table, she heard the bell on the door ding and smiled, expecting her husband. Her smile fell when a tall man with striking green eyes and greasy black hair entered. He reminded her of a deadly serpent.

"Sorry, shop's closed. If you come back tomorrow there'll be some pies." She drawled nervously, jaw clenching as she stood up straight.

He stared at her for a second, her figure rigid, and he was sure if she was a porcupine her quills would have been bristled. There was much emotion in her eyes as she looked up at him, watching him approach her, like a snake to it's prey.

"You look sad… Maybe you need a little cheering up, yes?" He sneered darkly, looking down at the little mouse of a woman as he slithered over, preparing to strike with his fangs.

"Of course you do." He answered for her.

"M-my husband will be here soon! Get out! Leave!" She cried, eyes glassy with tears.

" _That._ Is no way to talk to a customer." He looked around and a wicked smile formed on his face. "Well, my dear, he's not here now."

Now was his time to attack. So he took his chance.

The man left her there, broken. She was curled in a ball waiting for death- or so she hoped. She sat there for who knows how long. Maybe seconds. Maybe minutes. Maybe hours, for all she cared.

Nellie waited for her prince to save her. Where was he? Where was her husband? Did he… _Leave_ her? He was gone _again_! She wanted to cry but it felt as if there were no tears left.

The shop opened again with a ding and she covered her face, hoping it wasn't the bad man again.

"Eleanor?" The voice called from the door.

Oh, finally. Her savior.

"O-over here…" Her voice was barely audible but he managed to hear her.

Sweeney turned to find her in the corner, throw to the side like a piece of trash. But she wasn't. She was a gem of beautiful diamond.

"Nellie? Oh-"

He cut off his sentence as he went to comfort her. Her dress was ripped and pieces thrown about the room. She looked away in shame as he approached her.

"Look at me, Nell. Please?"

Her red, puffy eyes stared at him, seemingly into his soul. She was trying to speak but her throat was aching and dry. Sweeney just picked her up and moved her back into the bedroom.

* * *

It had been three weeks since the incident. Sweeney had to keep an eye on her now. He would close his shop earlier in hopes that he could stop something before it happened. The man never came again, and if he did, there'd be a newly sharpened razor armed by an angry Sweeney waiting for him. She was safe now; Sweeney would protect her.

Waking up to find her gone in the morning wasn't unusual now. She'd had… _Morning sickness_ for a while now. They both knew it. They didn't want believe it. But it was there, and the truth was right in front of their faces; Eleanor was pregnant. It wasn't Sweeney's. It couldn't be his. He found himself feeling stressed and rubbed his temples.

Nellie had just finished emptying her stomach of the contents from yesterday, caught up in despair. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She cried. She hoped Sweeney would stay with her; it wasn't her fault. It wasn't the baby's fault. It was that horrible man. She didn't even know his name.

Mrs. Todd left the bathroom, only to come face to face with her husband.

"I'm sorry." He said weakly. "I'm sorry I wasn't here…"

She sighed and patted his chest.

"It's… It's alright, love." She said, her voice cracking.

She slid past him and out to the shop to start working for the day.

Sweeney shaved his customers honestly now, both Mr. and Mrs. Todd now had enough money to buy pure non-human meat. They had done this soon after Nellie started to get sick from the smell of the bake house when she was pregnant before.

He sighed and followed her. He needed to open for the day anyway.

* * *

Pregnancy went smoothly for the remainder of the nine months. Sweeney became at peace with the situation and so did his wife, over time. They'd raise the baby just like they would have done with their son. They'd had fights over the time, even physical ones which consisted of Nellie giving him a slap across his face or even he, grabbing her, wrists most of the time, and bruising her pale skin. Sweeney sometimes had to hold his tongue which spat venomous words every so often. It wasn't like the last time she was with child hadn't had its downs; it had, just less so than now.

Sweeney had gone back to brooding most of the day. He'd pace around, just waiting for his last kill- if the man would show up- the one who did this to Nellie. He'd make his death as drawn out and as painful as possible. He deserved to pay.

It was summer now. Somehow, on a miracle, his wife had managed to drag the barber out of his shop and to the park. She laid her head on his shoulder while he was tense, still going over the description of the disgusting man Mrs. Todd had told him. What a pleasure it would be to see his blood covering the floorboards.

"Love?" She asked quietly.

He said nothing.

"So… What do you think we'd name the baby?"

He still didn't answer, because he was thinking about his reply. He felt her muscles go hard as she sat up, and he knew he offended her by not talking.

"Really, Sweeney? You can't even answer me? I know this isn't exactly what you want, but what else am I supposed to do?"

She raised her hand but he caught it.

"I suggest, Mrs. Lovett, that you calm down."

"Pardon?"

"I said-" He looked over at her, noticing tears glazing her eyes. He shifted his jaw. Pregnant women and their emotions…

"What's wrong now?"

She looked up at him with wide brown eyes.

"Y-you called me Mrs. Lovett again. _Again_. Sweeney, do you love me? Do you even… Like me? Or was this marriage just for the sake of not having a _bastard_ child? I thought you changed."

"Listen to me," he growled, taking her wrist and pulling her up off the ground as he stood, looking around to make sure no one was near, "I was _trying_ to answer, until you freaked out on me. I'm starting to doubt that decision I made two years ago because you can't seem to cut me a break. I _like_ you enough to let you take my last name, yes?"

She winced at his grip, to which he looked down at his hand clamping down on her wrist, promptly letting go and looking guilty.

"I'm sorry. I… Let my anger get the better of me."

She had an emotion in her eyes- one he recognized greatly. Fear. She was scared of him… His wife was afraid of him. She quickly wiped it from her face and tried her best to hug him around her swollen belly.

"I forgive you… I know this is hard… For both of us, but love, we can do this. I promise. We just need to try."

He quickly kissed her cheek and put an arm around her lower back as she looked up at him.

"Okay." Sweeney droned in a low voice.

"It's… I lost my child too, honey. I know that… You lost Johanna and Lucy… But this baby- it's a blessing. You have to believe me. It should be yours, you deserve it. But blood doesn't have to _matter_. It'll call you daddy, just like our little boy would have, okay? It _will_ be your baby."

He visibly flinched multiple times but by the end of her speech he was nodding. She cupped his face lovingly and smiled softly up at him.

"Trust me, okay?"

"I will… And Nell?"

She tilted her head.

"I'm afraid you've driven me mad with the emotions I feel for you. And I do believe the biggest one is love."

* * *

Only a few days later and the baby arrived. The event went by as perfect as having a baby in the Victorian ages could be. Nellie was alive and so was the baby… A little girl with red hair just like her mum. There was a certain pain in Sweeney's chest seeing his wife hold the baby, knowing that the last time she held an infant it was their son who had never even taken a look at the lights outside the womb. By look on her face she was thinking of this too.

 _Author's Note:_

 _Thanks so much for reading! I decided I shall complete this 3-part story. Sorry_ Luna _, I chose the more sad ending! I felt it was needed, after having many thought ranging from the couple just living without another child throughout_ **Landing** _, then maybe Sweeney having a child with another woman but… Why would he do that right? Well maybe he was just searching for comfort… Oh well, this chapter is already done… I also tried to put in the vibe where someone wants to say "That should have been_ his _baby!"- did it work? Anyway, I decided on this idea- as always, hope you enjoyed reading this! Stay tuned for_ **Landing** _, there will be a nice surprise for the conclusion chapter. Reviews are welcome and always appreciated. Thanks your time to stay and listen to my rambling- happy reading!_

 **THANK YOU** **LITTLE COLLIE LOVETT** **for being an awesome backboard for the ideas I threw at you! She helped me decide on the ending as well, so cheers to this wonderful lady!**


	3. Landing

**Landing**

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Sweeney Todd or the associated characters._

 _Third and last part of a three short story series._ _ **Flying, Falling,**_ _and_ _ **Landing**_ _._

 _Only a few days later and the baby arrived. The event went by as perfect as having a baby in the Victorian ages could be. Nellie was alive and so was the baby… A little girl with red hair just like her mum. There was a certain pain in Sweeney's chest seeing his wife hold the baby, knowing that the last time she held an infant it was their son who had never even taken a look at the lights outside the womb. By look on her face she was thinking of this too._

 **Seven years later…**

"Oy, where do you think you're going, little missy?"

"To the water… Please, mum?"

Nellie smiled at her daughter and patted her back encouragingly.

"Only if your dad will agree to go with you." Nellie said cheerily, knowing fully well that he would say yes.

The seven year old girl ran across the beach to her father, a giant grin on her face.

"Daddy, can you _please_ take me down to the water?"

Sweeney looked up from the newspaper he was reading, his eyes meeting the little girl's hazel ones. She truly did have him wrapped around her little finger.

"Alright. Did you ask your mother?"

"She told me to ask you to go with me."

He rolled his eyes, seeing that she sent their daughter over here to ask him because he would say yes, meaning Nellie didn't have to go. He picked the girl up and carried her in his arms. Nellie waved at them from the blanket she was sitting on.

"You two be careful out there! Be good for your dad, Monica!" She shouted so they could hear her.

"Okay!" They both replied in unison. Sweeney marched down to the shore and let Monica down, deciding to step into the water, which was only up to his knees in height where he was standing. He was just getting used to the water when Monica splashed him, making him look up from staring at his feet. She sure was Nellie's daughter- always looking for trouble wherever she could find it. Monica was what seemed like a carbon copy of her mother.

Nellie watched the two playing and sighed peacefully as she laid down next to another little girl, who grabbed at her mother's red locks, pulling them rather hard. Mrs. Todd gently removed her hand and pulled her daughter to lay on her mother's stomach while she stroked her dark hair and looked into her even darker eyes.

"My little Vivian." She cooed.

Vivian gurgled in reply, a sudden smile spreading across her face. Vivian rested her head on Nellie's chest and chewed on her hand, obviously tired from her long day on the sand. As her daughter fell asleep, Nellie looked up at the sky.

"Your daddy has changed so much… He's so brave to do this…"

She looked back down from the darkening a sky to find her daughter sleeping.

"Long day for a little one like you, huh?"

Nellie could see red hair glinting in the setting sun down the hill and gestured for it to step back up to the blanket. Before long, Monica ran to her mother, Sweeney appearing soon after.

"Time to go home now, dears. Come along."

Nellie gently picked up Vivian while Sweeney grabbed and folded the blanket for her. Nellie started to walk back to the house, Monica and Mr. Todd in tow.

His wife was very glad, now that Sweeney was past the phase where he'd feel angry. He was finally at peace. Not only was Monica his daughter, she could bend his will to do almost anything she wanted. Just like her mother and Viv.

Soon enough, they got home to their beach house and settled in for the night. They bought the house to be used in the late spring and most of summer. From there, Nellie ran a shop which sold only sweet pastries- only being open when it was summer. She ran the meat pie emporium the rest of the year and Sweeney continued his shaving there as well as at the waterfront when they went.

Mrs. Todd went to go tuck in the girls later that night, but as she pushed open the door, she found Sweeney was already there, telling them a story. Vivian was fast asleep and Monica was slowly drifting off.

"The princess loved her prince so much she waited for him the whole time he was on an adventure." He noticed she was stepping into the dream world. "We'll finish this tomorrow so you don't miss it, okay?"

She nodded silently.

"Daddy?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now, close your eyes and I see you in the morning." He said softly, kissing her cheek.

She nodded, making him smile as he got up and left, only to be met by Nellie in the hallway.

"I'm afraid you've gone soft, Mr. T." She said playfully.

"Would you rather I go back to staring out the window plotting your untimely death?" He teased.

"Did you really-"

"Once or twice." He added, "Or more."

That earned him an annoyed slap from his wife, who was pouting like a child as he walked past her.

"Don't you walk away from me, mister!" She whispered warningly as she followed him, Sweeney leading his way toward the bedroom. Suddenly he stopped, making her run into him.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothing. Just being myself... Let's go to bed now, Nell."

He picked her up, bridal style and carried her through the door, closing it behind them and setting her on the bed.

"Sweeney?"

"Yes?"

"I was looking today after we got home from the beach…"

"Mhm…" He said, listening as he moved to sit behind her, untie her corset and massage her back.

"I think… I think…"

"Tell me."

"I think I'm pregnant again."

He stopped and pulled her shoulders around so she was facing him.

"You think so? Are you sure? It hasn't been that long since Viv, has it?"

"Sweeney, she's almost two. Yes I'm nearly positive."

"You're forty-two?" He asked.

"You're forty-six?" She mocked. He gave her a 'really?' Look.

"You know how old I am, love. And _it_ hasn't happened- not yet. So it's very possible."

"I see…"

"Is that… Bad?" She asked, feeling self-conscious.

"Not at all."

She smiled up at him as he leaned down to kiss her, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss until they couldn't breathe and pulled away.

"I love you, Sweeney. You changed for us so much… Thank you."

"I love you too, Mrs. Todd. I changed for my girls. All three of you. And never will I regret my decision to marry you. Never will I regret Monica or Vivian or this new baby that is coming. I'm never going back."

They looked deeply into each other's eyes, feeling each emotion radiating off the other.

"Never." They said together.

 _Author's Note:_

 _The conclusion chapter! Thanks everyone for reading! If you enjoyed, feel free to review/ favorite! The original series is now over, but I'm feeling a sequel rising in my brain. Tell me if you'd like me to continue this, probably in their later years. Hope you enjoyed,and thanks to everyone who reviewed/ will review in the future._

 _(I'm proud of myself because for once I finished a real chapter story. Hooray!)_

-HTL

 **This story is dedicated to my mother and my aunt. Special thanks to Little Collie Lovett**


End file.
